tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Decade's War
The First Decade's War, also War of EGR Usurpation or just Decade's War was a war between the Ecological Galactic Republic and the Freedom Pact. The war began following the EGR splitting it's governments into the Earth government and another unknown government. The Earth government, the original started by Omnodeus, would send most of it's resources to fighting the unknown conflict. Seeing this as a moment of weakness, multiple governments of many EGR puppets and provinces, notably the German Confederation and Workers' Republic of Greenland came together and proclaimed independence through hostile force on the 4th of May, 2892. With the following, the EGR was caught off-guard and soon was on the run. They had to give up land and resources for time. At first, the Freedom Pact was winning but soon, under the command of legendary EGR Field Marshal Roiiksar, the EGR was pushing back the Freedom pact until following incompetent mistakes and decisions, the EGR was collapsing. Vancouver and the death of Grand Chancellor Morgossos symbolised a symbolic end for the EGR but it wasn't over yet, the EGR, under the leadership of proclaimed Grand Chancellor Morkssos II, headed on in South Africa until eventually being defeated by the united forces of the Freedom Pact. The Freedom Pact proclaimed victory on the 23rd of June, 2902, dividing the world in the Grand Treaty, leading directly to the Divided States Period. Beginnings The EGR found itself in a disposition. It had recently entered the Unknown Conflict, and while the nature of the conflict still remains a mystery, it is known it had to spend mass amounts of resources on it. The conflict was so tolling on the EGR that it was forced to split it's government in order to manage. The Earth government would focus on the Earth, obviously, with the other unknown government have most of it's resources sent to deal with the conflict. With growing troubles on Earth with regionalists pressuring the government to give more autonomy to them, Grand Chancellor Morgossos gathered their representatives to A Coruña, Spain to discuss possible solutions. Morgossos' ignorant arrogance along with his militaristic cabinet denied nearly every solution made by the representatives, notably Albung Maelsoq and Franz Shöltz. This greatly angered the representatives, leading to them leaving the conference. With any means for a peaceful solution clearly unacceptable, there was only one way to resolve this. War. Even with this being clear, Morgossos, wanting to show that he's reasonable and not militaristic like he's been claimed, refused to send soldiers to crush any possible uprisings, much to the anger of his staff, most notably Roiiksar, the greatest tactician in the EGR. The would prove to be a great mistake when the Freedom Pact, a military and economic alliance under the leadership of the Workers' Republic of Greenland and the German Confederation, declared independence from the EGR and sent soldiers to capture EGR lands. Morgossos' orders pre-declaration of independence were to send soldiers in Europe and other Freedom Pact lands to regroup at California. Following the deceleration, the angered Roiiksar would ask to take his armies and crush this rebellion, Morgossos denied him this, hoping for it to fix itself. Roiiksar, furious, wanted to badly to ignore Morgossos' orders but decided to follow, hoping Morgossos would realise his mistake. When German Field Marshal, Tryton von Blitzmark began to seize much land along with his comrade Heinrich Schletzin, Morgossos still refused. It was only when Greenland, under the command of Maelsoq began to capture islands in the Canadian archipelago that Morgosat Morgossos, frightened and completely caught off-guard, allowed Roiiksar to command. The Mid-War The Freedom Pact, in just a matter of a few weeks, was able to conquer many lands on every continent. German general Aurik Gottsberg liberated the pacific. Upstart Greenlandic commander Kivitoq was making ground in Scandinavia and French partisans, notably Anaïs Magali, took back France with aid from Germany. Celtic and English partisans rose up in the British isles, defeating several large EGR forces. Arabia was falling to rebels as well. Morgossos was completely embarrassed, he couldn't stand it anymore, he would seek help in Roiiksar, giving him the order he waited for, he was given total control to of EGR forces in Europe, if he were to succeed, he could be given control of all EGR forces in the Northern Hemisphere. Roiiksar, in an almost villainous manner, happily took the opportunity and showed the world his skill. He first began with Britain, landing will a mere small task force. He made his way down the islands, crushing all who stood in his way. When Britain was back into EGR fray, Roiiksar launched an invasion of France, crushing French partisans and multiple German divisions under the command of Schletzin. Roiiksar was rapidly making ground. The Germans, under the command of Tryton, quickly rushed to battle him. In the Battle of the Rhineland, Roiiksar absolutely crushed hundreds of German divisions and pushed Tryton and Schletzin back behind the Rhine. Now under serious threat, Kivitoq had to rush down from Scandinavia to aid his German comrades. The following Battle of Hannover still saw Freedom Pact defeat but much less. The combined efforts of Tryton and Kivitoq would lead to victory in the Battle of Berlin, defeating Roiiksar and saving Berlin from EGR control. Roiiksar would retreat back to the Rhine, giving command to his right-hand-man, Gakssa. Gakssa wouldn't be able to hold back Tryton and Kivitoq, being defeated at the Second Battle of the Rhineland. Roiiksar along with Gakssa would defeat the Freedom Pact in Belgium but the EGR homeland, Vancouver, was under threat from Greenlandic troops. Roiiksar had to leave Europe to defend the mainland, leaving command once-more to Gakssa. In the meantime, the Freedom Pact, under the command of Schletzin, with the help of partisans would successfully liberate Russia. The Freedom Pact under the command of Gottsberg, Shiva Vijay and Zhan Jin would liberate much of Asia. Roiiksar had successfully defended Canada from the Greenlanders and had even pushed them back as far as to beyond the archipelago and was threatening the Greenlandic mainland itself. Kivitoq would leave Europe to help his homeland and in the mean time, Tryton and Schletzin would sweep up most of EGR Europe, defeating Gakssa and his commanders. In need of an opportunity, Gakssa called his general staff, including that of Morkssos II, Horittos and Keitos. Gakssa stated that he had overhaul leadership, Morkssos would lead the Spanish Front, Horittos would lead the Italian Front and Keitos would lead the Balkan Front. All would fail their objectives, either due to incompetence or lack of supplies. Morkssos would see the lesser of the failures, merely losing ground but he would make up for this, asking Gakssa to help him in taking back Catalonia. In the following Battle of Catalonia, a numerically superior EGR force under the leadership of both Gakssa and Morkssos would clash against a force commanded by Schletzin. Schletzin, against all odds, held against the EGR and even pushed them back. Seeing them weakened, Schletzin ordered an instant counter-attack. The Battle of Barcelona would see a massive conflict in the city, it resulted in a Freedom Pact victory and most notably, the death of Gakssa, who died when his command post was besieged and destroyed. It would only get worse for the EGR, North Africa, Arabia, Asia, Oceania and now South America were falling. Morkssos had fled to South Africa, setting up defenses in Cape Town. The End War Now Tryton, Kivitoq and Schletzin had been ordered to set their focus on North America by the now Grand Command System, under the duel-leadership of Maelsoq and Shöltz. The three had to deal with the full-might of Roiiksar. Many battles occurred, nearly everyone had become a stalemate. With more and more Freedom Pact divisions arriving and supplies starting to dwindle for the EGR, the writing was on the wall. Roiiksar wasn't going to give up though, he was going to fight until the bitter end. Roiiksar would lead many battles again the Freedom Pact, many starting to result in EGR victory. Roiiksar was doing it, he was pushing them back, all the way to Texas and Dakota. When Morgossos ordered that Roiiksar surrender his troops so they can start a possible peace negotiations, Roiiksar was absolutely furious, not when he was so close to victory, he had nearly pushed the Freedom Pact off the continent. Roiiksar made the final decision, he disconnected his connection to Morgossos and ripped apart Morgossos' orders in-front of his command staff. Roiiksar declared that now he, no longer Morgossos, was in command. Roiiksar proclaimed himself the Grand Chancellor. Morgossos along with Morkssos were baffled but soon their baffle would be replaced with shock, if not the entire world was. A furious Roiiksar unleashed his Ultimatum Offensive, pushing the Freedom Pact all the way to the East Coast. But in another even that would shock the world, Roiiksar was shot dead in the Battle of Ontario, dying from a conflict with a small German platoon. Now with no one to command the armies, the EGR was rapidly pushed back. The combined forces of Tryton, Kivitoq and Schletzin unleashed their full anger upon the EGR, making their way directly to Vancouver. The once largest city in the world, Vancouver, was now in rumbles. The Battle of Vancouver would be bloody and slow. But in the end, Kivitoq had stormed the Grand Council, killing all it's members and even killing Morgossos. All this gain would result in a loss, Schletzin would be killed in a rigged bridge explosion. The death of Schletzin would affect Tryton greatly, his comrade, his brother-in-arms, now gone. Tryton would, regretting in his later life, resign. The EGR's main government was now dead and all it's officials lay dead in Vancouver. Vancouver itself was in rumbles, most notably, the giant "Great Conqueror: Omnodeus" statue was blown up as a symbol of Freedom Pact liberty. With no one else to lead, Morkssos would declare himself the Grand Chancellor but this was met with little officialism since the EGR government was dead. But Morkssos and his small South African army was all that remains from the former EGR government and now, nearly every commander, general and field marshal of the Freedom Pact gathered together for one last battle. The Battle of Cape Town would be short but bloody. In the end, Morkssos was killed and the EGR, forevermore was banished from the Earth, never to return. To this day, the EGR's status is unknown but this is known, never will they return without a fight. The Grand Treaty (also called the Treaty of Vancouver) would see many new nations were born and after 10 bloody years, the world was at peace. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Decade's War Category:EGR Category:German Category:Greenland